Google Doodles of 2010
Compiled on this page are the Google special logos of 2010. January New Year 2010.gif|New Year's Day (1st) Google Sir Isaac Newton's Birthday.png|Sir Isaac Newton's Birthday (4th) KarelCapekGoogle.gif|120th Birthday of Karel Capek (9th) (Czech Republic, Slovakia) ComingOfAgeGoogle.gif|Coming of Age Day (11th) (Japan) FestivalOfKitesGoogle.gif|Festival of Kites (14th) (India) Google Celebration of Chinese Culture.gif|Celebration of Chinese Culture (14th) (China) Google Istanbul Becomes Capital of Culture.gif|Istanbul Becomes Capital of Culture (15th) (Turkey) Google Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day 2010.gif|Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Day (18th) (USA) Google Festival of San Sebastian.gif|Festival of San Sebastian (20th) (Spain) Google Grandparent's Day 2010.gif|Grandparent's Day (21st) (Poland) Google Porridge Day.gif|Porridge Day (22nd) (China) Google Django Reinhard's 100th Birthday.gif|Django Reinhard's 100th Birthday (23rd) (France, Belgium) Google Indian Republic Day.gif|Indian Republic Day (26th) (India) Google Australia Day 2010.gif|Australia Day (26th) (Australia) Google Anton Chekhov's 150th Birthday.gif|Anton Chekhov's 150th Birthday (29th) (Russia) Google Tapati Rapa Nui Festival.jpg|Tapati Rapa Nui Festival (31st) (Chile) February Google Norman Rockwell's Birthday.gif|Norman Rockwell's Birthday (3rd) Doodle4Google New Zealand Winner.gif|Doodle4Google New Zealand Winner (3rd) (New Zealand) Google Sami National Day.gif|Sami National Day (6th) (Sweden, Norway, Finland) Google Natsume Soseki's Birthday.gif|Natsume Soseki's Birthday (9th) (Japan) Google New Year Celebration.gif|New Year Celebration (11th) (China) Google Napoleon Orda's Birthday.gif|Napoleon Orda's Birthday (11th) (Belarus) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Opening Ceremony.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Opening Ceremony (12th) Google Brazilian Carnival 2010.gif|Brazilian Carnival (12th) (Brazil) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Snowboarding.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Snowboarding (13th) Google Chinese New Year's Eve.gif|Chinese New Year's Eve (13th) (China) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Pairs Skating.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Pairs Skating (14th) Google Chinese New Year 2010.gif|Chinese New Year (14th) (Selected countries) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Cross Country Skiing.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Cross Country Skiing (15th) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Curling.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Curling (16th) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Skiing.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Skiing (17th) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Skeleton.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Skeleton (18th) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Alpine Skiing.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Alpine Skiing (19th) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Ski Jumping.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Ski Jumping (20th) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Bobsleigh.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Bobsleigh (21st) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Figure Skating.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Figure Skating (22nd) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Freestyle Skiing.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Freestyle Skiing (23rd) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Ice Hockey.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Ice Hockey (24th) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Nordic Combined.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Nordic Combined (25th) Google Kuwait National Day.gif|Kuwait National Day (25th) (Kuwait) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Short Track.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Short Track (26th) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Speed Skating.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Speed Skating (27th) Google 2010 Vancouver Olympic Games - Closing Ceremony.png|2010 Vancouver Olympic Games: Closing Ceremony (28th) Google Lantern Festival 2010.gif|Lantern Festival (28th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) March Google Frederic Chopin's 200th Birthday.gif|Frederic Chopin's 200th Birthday (1st) (Poland) Google Holi Festival.gif|Holi Festival (1st) (India) Google Martisor.gif|Martisor (1st) (Romania) Google St. David's Day 2010.gif|St. David's Day (1st) (UK) Doodle4Google Japan Winner.gif|Doodle4Google Japan Winner (1st) (Japan) Doodle4Google Ireland Winner.gif|Doodle4Google Ireland Winner (3rd) (Ireland) Google Dutch Election Day.gif|Dutch Election Day (3rd) (Netherlands) Google Girl's Day 2010.gif|Girl's Day (3rd) (Japan) Google Vivaldi's Birthday.gif|Vivaldi's Birthday (4th) Google Alessandro Manzoni's Birthday.gif|Alessandro Manzoni's Birthday (7th) (Italy) Google Vasaloppet 2010.gif|Vasaloppet (7th) (Sweden) Google Women's Day.gif|Women's Day (8th) (Russia) Google Arbor Day.gif|Arbor Day (12th) (China, Taiwan) Google Holmenkollen Ski Festival.gif|Holmenkollen Ski Festival (13th) (Norway) Piday10-hp.gif|Pi Day (14th) (Selected countries) Google Felix Rodriguez de la Fuente's Birthday.gif|Felix Rodriguez de la Fuente's Birthday (14th) (Spain) Google Mother's Day 2010.gif|Mother's Day (14th) (UK, Ireland) Google Hungarian National Day.gif|Hungarian National Day (15th) (Hungary) Google St. Patrick's Day 2010.gif|St. Patrick's Day (17th) (Selected countries) Google Persian New Year 2010.gif|Persian New Year (21st) (Selected countries) Google Akira Kurosawa's Birthday.jpg|Akira Kurosawa's Birthday (23rd) (Selected countries) Israeletv10-hp.gif|First Transmission of Israeli TV (24th) (Israel) Google Jan Amos Komensky's 418th Birthday.gif|Jan Amos Komensky's 418th Birthday (28th) (Czech Republic, Slovakia) April Topeka-hp.gif|April Fools Day (1st) Google Hans Christian Andersen's 205th Birthday - Part 1.gif|Hans Christian Andersen's 205th Birthday: Part 1 (2nd) Google Hans Christian Andersen's 205th Birthday - Part 2.gif|Hans Christian Andersen's 205th Birthday: Part 2 (2nd) Google Hans Christian Andersen's 205th Birthday - Part 3.gif|Hans Christian Andersen's 205th Birthday: Part 3 (2nd) Google Hans Christian Andersen's 205th Birthday - Part 4.gif|Hans Christian Andersen's 205th Birthday: Part 4 (2nd) Google Hans Christian Andersen's 205th Birthday - Part 5.gif|Hans Christian Andersen's 205th Birthday: Part 5 (2nd) Google Vlasta Burian's Birthday.gif|Vlasta Burian's Birthday (9th) (Czech Republic, Slovakia) Google Children's Day 2010.gif|Children's Day (15th) (Spain) Google Italian Culture Week.gif|Italian Culture Week (16th) (Italy) Google Karen Blixen's Birthday.jpg|Karen Blixen's Birthday (17th) (Denmark) Google Josif Pancic's Birthday.gif|Josif Pancic's Birthday (17th) (Serbia) Google Feria de abril.gif|Feria de abril (19th) (Spain) Google Israel Independence Day 2010.gif|Israel Independence Day (20th) (Israel) Google Earth Day 2010.gif|Earth Day (22nd) Google St. George's Day 2010.gif|St. George's Day (23rd) (UK) Google Children's Day (Turkey).gif|Children's Day (23rd) (Turkey) Google Hubble Space Telescope's 20th Anniversary.png|Hubble Space Telescope's 20th Anniversary (24th) Google ANZAC Day 2010 (Australia).gif|ANZAC Day (25th) (Australia) Google ANZAC Day 2010 (New Zealand).gif|ANZAC Day (25th) (New Zealand) Google 225th Birthday of Karl Drais.gif|225th Birthday of Karl Drais (29th) (Germany) Queensday10-hp.gif|Queen's Day (30th) (Netherlands) May Google Labour Day.jpg|Labour Day (1st) (Selected countries) Google World Expo Opens in Shanghai.gif|World Expo Opens in Shanghai (1st) (China) Google Umm Kalthum's Birthday.gif|Umm Kalthum's Birthday (4th) (Selected countries) Google Patios Cordobeses.png|Patios Cordobeses (5th) (Spain) Google Rocket Festival.gif|Rocket Festival (5th) (Thailand) Google Election Day 2010.gif|Election Day (6th) (UK) Google 170th Birthday of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky.jpg|170th Birthday of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (7th) Google 150th Birthday of J.M. Barrie.gif|150th Birthday of J.M. Barrie (9th) (Selected countries) Google Women's Day.gif|Mother's Day (9th) (Selected countries) Google Mother's Day (USA).gif|Mother's Day (9th) (USA) Google Father's Day 2010.gif|Father's Day (13th) (Germany) Google Paraguay Independence Day.gif|Paraguay Independence Day (14th) (Paraguay) Google Singapore Art Festival.gif|Singapore Art Festival (14th) (Singapore) Google Teacher's Day 2010.gif|Teacher's Day (15th) (Korea) Google 150th Anniversary of Martin Kukucin's Birthday.gif|150th Anniversary of Martin Kukucin's Birthday (17th) (Slovakia) Google Pac-Man's 30th Anniversary.png|Pac-Man's 30th Anniversary (21st–22nd) Google 200th Anniversary of Argentina's Independence.gif|200th Anniversary of Argentina's Independence (25th) (Argentina) Google Jordan's National Day 2010.gif|Jordan's National Day (25th) (Jordan) Doodle4Google USA Winner - Rainforest Habitat.gif|Doodle4Google USA Winner: Rainforest Habitat (27th) (USA) Google Milutin Milankovich's Birthday.gif|Milutin Milankovich's Birthday (28th) (Croatia, Serbia) Google Isaac Albeniz´s 150th Birthday.gif|Isaac Albeniz's 150th Birthday (29th) (Spain) Google John Harsányi's Birthday.png|Google John Harsányi's Birthday (29th) (Hungary) June Google Italian Republic Day.gif|Italian Republic Day (2nd) (Italy) Google Dennis Gabor's 110th Birthday.png|Dennis Gabor's 110th Birthday (5th) Google Swedish National Day.gif|Swedish National Day (6th) (Sweden) Google Robert Schumann's 200th Birthday.gif|Robert Schumann's 200th Birthday (8th) (Germany) Google Jacques Cousteau's 100th Birthday.gif|Jacques Cousteau's 100th Birthday (11th) (Selected countries) Google 2010 World Cup.gif|2010 World Cup (11th) (Selected countries) Doodle4Google France Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google France Winner: World Cup (11th) (France) Doodle4Google South Africa Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google South Africa Winner: World Cup (11th) (South Africa) Google Valentine's Day (Brazil).gif|Valentine's Day (12th) (Brazil) Google Russia Day.gif|Russia Day (12th) (Russia) Doodle4Google UK Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google UK Winner: World Cup (12th) (UK) Doodle4Google Korea Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google Korea Winner: World Cup (12th) (Korea) Google Philippines Independence Day.gif|Philippines Independence Day (12th) (Philippines) Doodle4Google Ghana Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google Ghana Winner: World Cup (13th) (Ghana) Doodle4Google Germany Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google Germany Winner: World Cup (13th) (Germany) Doodle4Google Australia Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google Australia Winner: World Cup (13th) (Australia) Google Asteroid Explorer Hayabusa Returns.gif|Asteroid Explorer Hayabusa Returns (13th) (Japan) Doodle4Google United Arab Emirates Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google United Arab Emirates Winner: World Cup (14th) (United Arab Emirates) Doodle4Google Netherlands Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google Netherlands Winner: World Cup (14th) (Netherlands) Doodle4Google Kenya Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google Kenya Winner: World Cup (14th) (Kenya) Doodle4Google Italy Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google Italy Winner: World Cup (14th) (Italy) Doodle4Google Israel Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google Israel Winner: World Cup (14th) (Israel) Doodle4Google Czech Republic Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google Czech Republic Winner: World Cup (14th) (Czech Republic) Doodle4Google Taiwan Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google Taiwan Winner: World Cup (14th) (Taiwan) Doodle4Google Hong Kong Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google Hong Kong Winner: World Cup (14th) (Hong Kong) Doodle4Google New Zealand Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google New Zealand Winner: World Cup (15th) (New Zealand) Doodle4Google Spain Winner - World Cup.jpg|Doodle4Google Spain Winner: World Cup (16th) (Spain) Google Dragon Boat Festival.jpg|Dragon Boat Festival (16th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Google Father's Day 2010.gif|Father's Day (20th) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Summer - Part 1.jpg|First Day of Summer: Part 1 (21st) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Summer - Part 2.jpg|First Day of Summer: Part 2 (21st) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Summer - Part 3.jpg|First Day of Summer: Part 3 (21st) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Summer - Part 4.jpg|First Day of Summer: Part 4 (21st) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Winter - Part 1.jpg|First Day of Winter: Part 1 (21st) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Winter - Part 2.jpg|First Day of Winter: Part 2 (21st) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Winter - Part 3.jpg|First Day of Winter: Part 3 (21st) (Selected countries) Google First Day of Winter - Part 4.jpg|First Day of Winter: Part 4 (21st) (Selected countries) Google Jean-Paul Sartre's 105th Birthday.png|Jean-Paul Sartre's 105th Birthday (21st) (France, Germany) Google Konrad Zuse's 100th Birthday.gif|Konrad Zuse's 100th Birthday (22nd) (Germany) Google Sunthorn Phu's Birthday.jpg|Sunthorn Phu's Birthday (26th) (Thailand) Google Antoine de Saint-Exupery's 110th Birthday.gif|Antoine de Saint-Exupery's 110th Birthday (29th) (France, Germany) July Google East Africa Common Market.png|East African Common Market (1st) (Selected countries) Canadaday10-hp.gif|Canada Day (1st) (Canada) Google Independence Day - Rube Goldberg's Birthday.png|Independence Day: Rube Goldberg's Birthday (4th) (USA) Google Frida Kahlo's 103rd Birthday.gif|Frida Kahlo's 103rd Birthday (6th) (Selected countries) Google Tanabata.jpg|Tanabata (7th) (Japan) Doodle4Google Argentina Winner - Independence Day.gif|Doodle4Google Argentina Winner: Independence Day (9th) (Argentina) Google 2010 World Cup Final.gif|2010 World Cup Final (11th) Google Naomi Shemer's 80th Birthday.jpg|Naomi Shemer's 80th Birthday (13th) (Israel) Google Bastille Day.jpg|Bastille Day (14th) (France) Google Josef Frank's 125th Birthday.gif|Josef Frank's 125th Birthday (15th) (Selected countries) Google Nam June Paik.gif|Nam June Paik (20th) (Korea) Doodle4Google Colombia Winner.gif|Doodle4Google Colombia Winner (20th) (Colombia) Google Belgian National Day.gif|Belgian National Day (21st) (Belgium) Google Peder Severin Krøyer's 159th Birthday.gif|Peder Severin Krøyer's 159th Birthday (23rd) (Denmark) Google Alfons Mucha's 150th Birthday.jpg|Alfons Mucha's 150th Birthday (24th) (Selected countries) Google Arthur Boyd's Birthday.jpg|Arthur Boyd's Birthday (24th) (Australia) August Google Swiss National Day 2010.gif|Swiss National Day (1st) (Switzerland) Google Bolivian Independence Day.gif|Bolivian Independence Day (6th) (Bolivia) Google Singapore National Day 2010.gif|Singapore National Day (9th) (Singapore) Google Ecuador Independence Day.gif|Ecuador Independence Day (10th) (Ecuador) Google 71st Anniversary of The Wizard of Oz.gif|71st Anniversary of The Wizard of Oz (12th) (Selected countries) Doodle4Google Thailand Winner - Her Majesty the Queen's Birthday.gif|Doodle4Google Thailand Winner: Her Majesty the Queen's Birthday (12th) (Thailand) Google Indian Independence Day 2010.gif|Indian Independence Day (15th) (India) Google South Korean Independence Day.jpg|South Korean Independence Day (15th) (South Korea) Google Chinese Valentine's Day.jpg|Chinese Valentine's Day (16th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Google Kyoto Festival.jpg|Kyoto Festival (16th) (Japan) Google Indonesian Independence Day 2010.gif|Indonesian Independence Day (17th) (Indonesia) Google Anniversary of Belka and Strelka Space Flight.gif|Anniversary of Belka and Strelka Space Flight (19th) (Russia) Google August Bournonville's 205th Birthday.gif|August Bournonville's 205th Birthday (21st) (Denmark) Google Australian Federal Elections.gif|Australian Federal Elections (21st) (Australia) Google Ukraine Independence Day.gif|Ukraine Independence Day (24th) (Ukraine) Google Mary Shelley's 213th Birthday.jpg|Mary Shelley's 213th Birthday (30th) (UK) September Google First Day of School 2010.gif|First Day of School (1st) (Poland) Google Vietnam National Day.jpg|Vietnam National Day (2nd) (Vietnam) buckyball10-hp.gif|25th Anniversary of the Buckyball (4th) particle-hp.png|Google Instant: Particle Logo (6th) Google Instant - Keystroke Logo.png|Google Instant: Keystroke Logo (7th) Google Brazilian Independence Day 2010.gif|Brazilian Independence Day (7th) (Brazil) Google 1000th Anniversary of Yaroslavl.jpg|1000th Anniversary of Yaroslavl (10th) (Russia) Google Discovery of Grotte de Lascaux.gif|Discovery of Grotte de Lascaux (12th) (France) Google Akatsuka Fujio's Birthday.png|Akatsuka Fujio's Birthday (14th) (Japan) christie10-hp.jpg|Agatha Christie's 120th Birthday (15th) (Selected countries) Google El Salvador Independence Day 2010.gif|El Salvador Independence Day (15th) (El Salvador) Google Costa Rica Independence Day 2010.gif|Costa Rica Independence Day (15th) (Costa Rica) Doodle4Google Mexico Winner.jpg|Doodle4Google Mexico Winner (15th) (Mexico) Google Mexican Independence Day 2010.jpg|Mexican Independence Day (16th) (Mexico) Google Oktoberfest 2010.gif|Oktoberfest (18th) (Germany) Doodle4Google Chile Winner.gif|Doodle4Google Chile Winner (18th) (Chile) Google 140th Anniversary of Rome.gif|140th Anniversary of Rome (20th) (Italy) Google 115th Birthday of Juan de la Cierva.gif|115th Birthday of Juan de la Cierva (21st) (Spain) Google Belize Independence Day 2010.gif|Belize Independence Day (21st) (Belize) Google Korean Thanksgiving 2010.gif|Korean Thanksgiving (22nd) (South Korea) Google Moon Festival.gif|Moon Festival (22nd) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Google Saudi Arabian National Day.gif|Saudi Arabian National Day (23rd) (Saudi Arabia) googbday10-hp.jpg|Google's 12th Birthday (27th) flintstones10-hp.jpg|50th Anniversary of the Flintstones (30th) October Google Nigerian Independence Day.jpg|Nigerian Independence Day (1st) (Nigeria) Google Chinese National Day.gif|Chinese National Day (1st) (China) Google German National Day.gif|German National Day (3rd) (Germany) Google Nachum Gutman's Birthday.jpg|Nachum Gutman's Birthday (5th) (Israel) Google César Milstein's Birthday.jpg|César Milstein's Birthday (8th) (Argentina) Google (John Lennon).png November Melbourne Cup (02.11.10).jpg|Melbourne Cup (2nd) (Australia) Day of the Dead (02.11.10).jpg|Day of the Dead (2nd) (Mexico) Anniversary of Discovery of X-Rays (08.11.10).gif|Anniversary of the Discovery of X-Rays (8th) Polish Independence Day (11.11.10).jpg|Polish Independence Day (11th) (Poland) Veteran's Day (11.11.10).jpg|Veteran's Day (11th) (USA) Birthday of Dr. Sun Yat-sen (12.11.10).jpg|Birthday of Dr. Sun Yat-sen (12th) (Taiwan) 160th Birthday Robert Louis Stevenson (13.11.10).jpg|160th Birthday Robert Louis Stevenson (13th) Doodle for Google India Winner - Children's Day (14.11.10).jpg|Doodle4Google India Winner: Children's Day (14th) (India) Birthday of Taha Hussein (14.11.10).gif|Birthday of Taha Hussein (14th) (Egypt) Morocco Independence Day (18.11.10).gif|Morocco Independence Day (18th) (Morocco) Loy Krathong Festival (21.11.10).jpg|Loy Krathong Festival (21st) (Thailand) Lebanon Independence Day (22.11.10).jpg|Lebanon Independence Day (22nd) (Lebanon) Labor Thanksgiving Day (23.11.10).jpg|Labor Thanksgiving Day (23rd) (Japan) Happy Thanksgiving! Part 1 (23.11.10).jpg|Thanksgiving: Part 1 (23rd) (USA) Happy Thanksgiving! Part 2 (24.11.10).jpg|Thanksgiving: Part 2 (24th) (USA) Happy Thanksgiving! Part 3 (25.11.10).jpg|Thanksgiving: Part 3 (25th) (USA) 200th Birthday of Nikolay Pirogov (25.11.10).jpg|200th Birthday of Nikolay Pirogov (25th) (Russia) 65th Birthday of Pippi Longstocking (26.11.10).jpg|65th Birthday of Pippi Longstocking (26th) (Selected countries) 70th Birthday of Bruce Lee (27.11.10).jpg|70th Birthday of Bruce Lee (27th) (China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) Panama Independence Day (28.11.10).jpg|Panama Independence Day (28th) (Panama) Japan Doodle for Google Winner (29.11.10).jpg|Doodle4Google Japan Winner (29th) (Japan) St. Andrew's Day (30.11.10).gif|St. Andrew's Day (30th) (UK) December Romania National Day (01.12.10).gif|Romanian National Day (1st) (Romania) 55th Anniversary - Rosa Parks refuses to move (01.12.10).jpg|55th Anniversary of Rosa Parks Refusing to Move (1st) (USA) UAE National Day (02.12.10).jpg|United Arab Emirates National Day (2nd) (United Arab Emirates) Russia 2018 (03.12.10).jpg|Russia 2018 (3rd) (Russia) Qatar 2022 (03.12.10).jpg|Qatar 2022 (3rd) (Qatar) Thailand National Day (05.12.10).jpg|Thailand National Day (5th) (Thailand) St. Nicholas Eve (05.12.10).jpg|St. Nicholas Eve (5th) (Selected countries) St. Nicholas Day (06.12.10).jpg|St. Nicholas Day (6th) (Selected countries) Carlos Gardel's Birthday (11.12.10).jpg|Carlos Gardel's Birthday (11th) (Selected countries) 200th Anniversary of Alfred de Musset's Birth (11.12.10).jpg|200th Anniversary of Alfred de Musset's Birth (11th) (France) Kenya Independence Day (12.12.10).png|Kenya Independence Day (12th) (Kenya) 235th Birthday of Janes Austen (16.12.10).jpg|235th Birthday of Jane Austen (16th) (Selected countries) 95th Birthday of Edith Piaf (19.12.10).jpg|95th Birthday of Edith Piaf (19th) (France, Germany) Mehmet Akif Ersoy's Birthday (20.12.10).jpg|Mehmet Akif Ersoy's Birthday (20th) (Turkey) Happy Holidays from Google (23.12.10).jpg|Christmas (23rd–25th) Birthday_of_Yun,_Dong-ju_(30.12.10).jpg|Birthday of Yun, Dong-ju (30th) (South Korea) Category:Google Category:Internet Category:Websites Category:Search Engines Category:Special logos Category:International